Take Me Away
by kateandlyn
Summary: After an unexpected encounter at a costume party, Hermione and Draco forge an unlikely relationship. It was only a kiss how did it end up like this? HGDM
1. Can't Handle This

_**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to us! Warnings: Alcohol use, consensual and unconsensual sex. Angst. _

_Authoressess Note: Hello here is our story "Take Me Away" which is also a song by Avril Lavigne we listened to continuously while writing this lol! Hope you enjoy and we should be having regular updates depending on how many reviews we get. So read and review. _

* * *

**Take Me Away  
By Lyn and Kate**

Chapter One

_Can't Handle This_

* * *

"I need a place for a Halloween party." Someone walked by the Room of the Requirement three times. Moments later... it all turned into this...

* * *

A beautiful girl wearing a short white dress with an ivory mask that shielded her identity walked into the Room of Requirement arm in arm with her date- a red-headed pirate eagerly clinging to her, anxious to show her off. A smile grew on his lips, but she was detached, only a nervous feeling fluttered inside of her.

She gazed at the party, all of the students were dressed up in various costumes and already dancing to the techno music that blared from the stereo at the end of the room. Some people in the back were grinding, jumping up and down, and acting like they were auditioning for a music video. The _thud thud thud _of the music made Hermione's head spin instantly. The lights were dimmed, but strobe lights sprang out from each direction. By ten o'clock this had become party central. Polished mahogany tables were pushed back against the wall and were turned into bars crammed with, bottles of wine, vodka, tonic water, foreign cheeses and crackers, and other unidentifiable hors d'oeuvres.

Within an hour of the party's start a full keg and bottles upon bottles of imported wine had been consumed by the Hogwart's students that by now, had lost all inhibitions. Inter-house relations were not a problem at this point as all four houses mingled and mixed throughout the room.

"Why don't you do something to liven up the party Pansy?" Blaise came up behind Pansy and wrapped his arms around her. His whiskey breath stung her nose.

"That sounds like a dare." Pansy flicked Blaise's arms off her and strode across the room. If anyone loved a dare, she did.

She twirled the volume dial on the stereo and the new Weird Sister's song flooded the room. She narrowed her eyes as she watched everyone watching her-_this _was what she was waiting for. In one smooth motion, she hopped onto the tall, mahogany desk against the wall of The Room of Requirement. A large, gilded mirror hung behind it, and everyone stared as both Pansy and her image started to swing her hips in sync to the heavy, pulsing beat. She fingered the plunging neckline of her slutty princess costume, her hands slowing as she neared the top button. Her thumb pushed it through the button hole.

Pansy grinned. Suddenly it was a party again.

"Take it off!" Ron cried out drunkenly, leaping up from the armchair he was sharing with Hermione while trying to slide his hands up her pink princess skirt. Hermione glared at him, he didn't notice.

Pansy smiled devilishly and tossed her long mane of wavy black hair. With excruciating slowness she played with the second button, torturing her captive audience as long as she could before sliding it through its button hole. Her violet eyes stared down Blaise across the room and he lifted his head from Ginny's lap, where she'd been massaging his scalp. He clapped and hooted as Pansy suddenly pulled her dress down to reveal one bare shoulder.

Hermione poured herself another glass of wine at the bar, irritated by Pansy and Ron's antics. Did Pansy have to be the center of everything? She took a big gulp and looked around the room. Now the party had become even worse.

She barely noticed as a tall blonde sat down on the stool next to her, wearing baggy jeans and a black sweatshirt. She saw out of the corner of her eye that whoever it was had not bothered to dress up-and neither had she, she only had on a simple white frock, except for the white masquerade mask covering her face.

Her elbow rested on the surface of the bar and her head was slumped against her hand. She twirled the straw in her drink and her back was practically facing the boy who hovered next to her.

After enduring a few silent moments she was surprised that he spoke.

"Guess Weasel-Bee doesn't know how to treat his women." Hermione froze, the voice was unmistakably that of Draco Malfoy's. "How he got someone as hot as _you_ I would not even begin to understand."

"Uh-huh" She mumbled confused since he had just called her _hot_, her eyelids drooping from the alcohol her body wasn't accustomed to. It was probably better to agree with him than to have a quarrel with him about something as bothersome as Ron. Ha, Ron.

For some reason her rival didn't retort with a nasty comment. Rather he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "Fan-cy... a... dance." He said slowly enunciating every word into her ear sending chills down her spine.

The music was now slower and Pansy was sitting on the table watching Blaise chug another shot of vodka. Their laughter combined with the slow song that echoed throughout the room. Everyone "ooohhhddd" as it came on and went off looking to pair up.

Hermione could not stop herself from giving in to the gentle tug on her arm, so she nodded to show her approval. He could not possibly know _who she was _or else he would never have done this. But **still**...it felt good to be held and to watch Ron and Pansy stare with bewilderment at them. Ron, with all the vodka shots catching up to him, seemed to forget about it in a second. But Pansy, who was much more used to the effects seemed to be memorizing every detail in the pair's encounter.

"I was wondering when I'd get to meet you properly." He murmured, so quietly that Hermione could barely hear.

"Huh?" Hermione didn't know how to respond-not only to what Draco had just said but to the situation, _period._

Hermione was totally horrified, but this girl she was now was practically quivering. Blended together, both were immobile and tongue-tied. Then she leaned into him, like it was instinct.

Okay. This was all wrong. Where was she anyway? This was very wrong. She knew she should swat him away. But she just..._couldn't._

Draco moved his hand slightly, his thumb rubbing the base of her spine. _Bad, bad, bad!_

"So who are you?" He asked.

"You know me." Hermione whispered, biting a tendril of her hair to keep her teeth from rattling with nervousness.

"Huh?" He grunted.

"You know..." She shifted, her cheeks growing hot.

"Nope. I don't. Are you famous?"

"I..." She cleared her throat. "No I guess not."

"Well that's too bad." He smirked. "And here I was thinking I was in the presence of a celebrity."

Hermione felt his hand on the small of her back again and it felt warm through the fabric. He cocked his eyebrows, staring at her. He was moving closer, ever so slowly.

She took in the smells of the party. The sound of Draco's breathing. The way her legs were shaking. The way Draco touched her on the chin and tilted it upward. And the way he brought his lips towards hers and kissed her, at which moment she stopped thinking about anything at all besides the feeling of kissing the boy she never thought she would ever kiss.

"Jesus_ Christ!_"

Hermione and Draco turned around quickly. _Ron_.

His shaggy red hair stood up in Brillo clumps on his head, and his tiny silver pirate earring glinted in the harsh light of the room. Draco pulled his arms off of Hermione.

He drunkenly thrashed around to grab Hermione, nearly pulling her arm off in the process. She scowled at the intoxicated boy dragging her towards the door.

"Off of me!" She shouted, trying not to rip her dress as he released the ivory satin from his grasp.

She made a start towards the bathroom door in the back of the room. "I'll wait for you." Ron shouted dumbly after.

The strong smell of smoke drifted out along with a crying Ravenclaw girl with some other offended looking people. She ignored them and their warning, continuing into the restrooms.

She shut the door and walked over to the row of sinks and took a deep breath. At the time, even _she_ knew what she was doing was wrong, but didn't have the strength to stop herself. Now, she was completely repulsed by her actions.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and threw off her mask. She took a second look and noticed that behind her, a black haired girl was leaning against one of the stalls. Pansy threw down her cigarette and stomped on it.

"Have fun with Draco, Granger?"

* * *

Another Note from us: Please review and tell us what you think of our story! It is really appreciated! The good, bad, and the ugly! 


	2. The Aftermath

**Authoresses Note:**_ Thanks to the reviews we have gotten so far. Here is the second chapter to our story and sorry it took so long to update._

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters are ours!

* * *

Take Me Away

Chapter 2

The Aftermath

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to the sound of voices. She'd been having a nightmare, one of those awful ones where you got all the way to class before realizing that you were completely naked. In the dream, everyone in the classroom-Professor Snape's Potions room-was coming up to Hermione and poking at her and trying to give her messy, wet kisses. Only Draco, sitting by himself at a desk in the corner, wasn't paying attention to her. 

She kicked off her blanket, revealing an empty, sun dappled room. She thrashed her arms around on her night stand, for her wand. Next to it stood a glass of water and two aspirins.

Ginny. Tears came to her eyes. Ginny never drank too much and always managed to remember the water. An image from last night came back to her-Ginny holding back her brown hair as Hermione knelt over the toilet.

Last night Hermione had been a stumbling, swearing, crying, sweaty mess, and Ginny had sat with her in the bathroom, making her drink water and holding her hair back when she was sick. Ginny had listened to her wail about Ron for hours and reassuring her that things would be okay.

She looked at her calendar and swore-today was the trip to Hogsmeade and she was still in bed.

* * *

Pansy looked up as Blaise entered the Three Broomsticks wearing a thick coat that she thought was too warm for fall. His black hair was tousled, purposefully so, to give him that 'just snogged' look that _he_ thought made the girls swoon. 

"Hey" he lifted a few fingers in acknowledgment and plopped down beside her in the booth she was sitting sipping tea at.

Surveying his laid back manner, she decided to catch him off guard with her amazing news. "Draco's hooking up with Granger." She said casually, as if this were everyday news that Blaise would shrug off.

"What? Who?" Blaise asked and shook his head in disbelief.

"Granger. Draco. Last night. Oh be afraid Zabini, be very, _very _afraid" Pansy stated as she sighed and took a deep breath. He glared at her, unbelieving.

"She's already prefect, imagine if she controlled Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor. Not to mention she's a disgusting mudblood."

"Just because she's a prefect doesn't mean world domination is inevitable." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Well _school _domination is if she has Draco Malfoy in her side pocket, front pocket, and who knows where else." Pansy shuddered at the thought of her ex with someone like Granger.

"Come on, I mean I know _Witch Weekly_ is your Bible, and believe me, I love a great scandal just as much as the next guy," Blaise started, "But nothing is going on between Granger and Dray." He shook his head at Pansy.

"I saw what I saw, okay?" She hissed, remembering their embrace at the Halloween party.

"Yeah in a dark room while you were drunk. Isn't it possible you saw what you wanted to see?" He asked, sure that Pansy had elaborated this whole story out of spite.

"No. No one _chooses_ to witness something that repulsing." They glared at each other, each one firm in their own beliefs.

* * *

"It was only a kiss." Hermione told herself as she noticed upon entering the Great Hall for lunch, that Draco Malfoy had missed the trip as well. He did not know (unless the bitch from last night had told him) and would never find out. But why, she wondered, had he not gone to Hogsmeade with all of his friends. The thought made her nervous as she sat, alone, at the Gryffindor table. 

A beautiful white owl glided down over Draco's head and a letter dropped down into his hands. Hermione looked over at him, but he didn't seem to notice her sudden curiosity even though they were they only ones in the gigantic room.

Her eyes studied him as he tore open the envelope in a frenzied manner after he had stared at the return address for quite some time. He unfolded it and she could tell by his expression that this wasn't an ordinary letter.

Hermione watched his eyes flicker back and forth over the paper. He must have read it a hundred times before he stood up slowly. That distant expression that flooded his face reminded her of the way he looked last night after he had a few drinks.

She looked down at her empty plate as he trudged out of the Great Hall. She hoped that the letter he had just read did not include any of the events of last night. This made her stomach flip. It was disappointing that someone was so blatantly disgusted at the thought of kissing her. She squirmed in her seat after sitting there for only a few more seconds. Without thinking about the consequences, she stood up and followed him.

The hallways were empty which left her with an eerie sinking feeling. Hogwarts felt a lot better when it was crowded and noisy. Now it was just another abandoned castle. Every step made her anxious and every little noise made her flinch. She didn't want a conversation with him, because she was afraid he'd throw the same insults at her.

She stopped as she reached the end of another deserted corridor and frowned when she recognized that she was near Snape's classroom and the Slytherin common room. Her body stiffened in fear when she heard a crash coming from the Potion's room, but she inched closer to the door that was open just a crack. The windows were closed and the room looked creepy as if it was part of a horror movie. When she pushed open the door a gasp escaped from her lips, at the end of the room, by Snape's desk, stood the blonde.

Papers were strewn out everywhere. There was a blue stain on the marble floor, most likely the crash she had heard, that was a bubbling mess. Snape's prized handbook was ripped to pieces.

His stone grey eyes were full of angry tears. The letter was crushed in a clenched fist as he looked up at her and froze. He gasped for air and tried to stifle in the tears as he continued to stare. He looked alarmed when he tighten the grip on his wand and walked around the desk towards her. He threw down the letter as he spoke.

"Don't..." He sobbed. "Tell...**anyone.**" He threatened, but didn't hold up his wand like she expected, instead to her surprise he collapsed on his knees and banged his fists on the hard floor. His blonde hair was covering his face and he had loosened his grip on his wand.

"He's such a bastard!" He cried. "I...hate...him...so..." He breathed in. "...much."

Hermione, who had lost all inhibitions, walked towards him like he was a wild animal about to attack and kneeled beside him. She hesitated as she watched him sobbing and placed a hand on his shoulder, but got the response she was expecting.

"Get off of **me** you _filthy_ mudblood." He cried and flung her arm off of him and shot her a another threatening glare.

"But."She squeaked.

"Shut up." He cried out desperately as he pushed himself off the ground. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked down at her.

"This did not happen Granger." He said and picked up his wand. "But thanks." He said sarcastically as he strutted out of the classroom- leaving her alone and confused.

She stood up and looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what had made him act so strangely. The letter. It lay in the mess of papers that surrounded the desk. She grabbed it and looked up at the doors before unfolding it.

_Draco,_

_I have news. Your mother struggled against the Dark Lord's requests for you to become a Death Eater, but don't be disappointed boy, you will be accepted as the Dark Lord's chosen one. Your mother on the other hand got what she deserved. Don't fret Draco, think about her as a sacrifice rather than a victim. _

* * *

"Where were you?" The concerned voice of Harry asked behind her as she walked up the steps to Gryffindor tower. She waited to respond. 

"No where." She lied. It would not look good if she told them that she had blown them off to feel sorry for Draco Malfoy.

Ron, who seemed to have forgotten the major details of last night's party, came up behind her and with a stupid expression on his face asked, "Have you been crying?" He lifted a finger to wipe away the single tear that had fallen upon reading Malfoy's letter

She flinched at his touch and looked at him. He stared at her shyly and flipped his red hair out of his eyes. Hermione looked down and she really wanted to twist his arm, but instead she shook her head and hurried up the stairs before Ron or Harry could call after her.

"What's up with her?" Ginny asked and pointed to the steps leading up the girl's dorms, when Ron and Harry entered the common room. A bottle of bright red nail polish rested on the coffee table. She put her hand in front of her face to inspect her freshly polished nails.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged and looked over at Ron. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing." He blinked and picked at the lint on his homemade sweater. He had the feeling that things had not gone so well last night at the party, but he couldn't remember and Harry and Ginny had not brought up anything unusual.

His sister eyed Ron before returning to her polishing. "Well I'm not dealing with _your_ girlfriend Ron." She paused. "**Again**."

"Again?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." She scoffed. "Hermione was sick all last night." she sighed and screwed on the lid to her nail polish and stood up. "Ginny what will he do when he finds out?" She mocked, flipping her long red hair out of her face.

"What?" Ron blurted. "Find out what?"

Ginny shot him an evil look as she passed them. "Oh, please don't be dumb... like I'm telling **you**."

* * *

**Another Note from Us: Review please it keeps us inspired to continue this!**


End file.
